


Farrier的狗

by Tilldeathpartsus



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilldeathpartsus/pseuds/Tilldeathpartsus
Summary: A Dunkirk story told by Farrier's dog if he had one.





	Farrier的狗

“Farrier，我说过，你的狗一定会来迎接你的。”

“他怎么叼着这么恶心的东西？还一个劲儿得叫？”

“高兴吧。”

“我看他是忘了自己是谁了，是吧，狗？”

***

才没有，我是一只狗子，和很多狗子一样，现在被养在RAF在Feltwell的空军基地。

我也不是什么出身高贵的狗子，用满身燃油味的人类飞行员的话来说，我是一只听得懂人话的“土狗”。我不在意，反正听很多其他地方来的狗子说，RAF的狗粮是最棒的。

这个，我信。

特别是Fortis的狗粮，每天管够。三架要震死狗子的喷火战机，每次都一同出去，一同回来，说他们在外面什么都没做，本狗是不信的，别的狗子都说他们在天上“翻云覆雨”“火力充沛”，哼！

我的主人名叫Farrier，在Fortis开一号机，他的飞行技术如何，作为狗子我不好评论，不过他养了我五年了，揉我脑袋可舒服了，抛飞盘也很专业！除了有一次他把飞盘丢到了一架飞机舱盖上。听说Farrier被罚刷厕所了，难怪他那一周身上有股奇怪的人类排泄物的味道，那一周我就没舔他脸，而且都不想冲他摇尾巴。

主人Farrier还配带了一个跟班，叫作Collins，Fortis的二号机，他担任“喂狗小助手”。Collins在Farrier需要工作的时候陪我跑跑溜溜，他跑得比Farrier快，大概因为他腿比较长？有时他帮我添水加食物。我会使劲儿蹭他，把狗毛蹭到他深蓝色的制服上，作为他陪我玩的报答。Collins时不时威胁要把我煮着吃了，但从来不会真这么做，我就趁机扑倒他，舔他脸。

还有一个不怎么和我玩的人，是Fortis的长机。Farrier说因为他是长机，所以有很多工作要做，没有时间和我玩。不过我经常看见他和Farrier还有Collins聚在一起，然后我就狂奔过去冲散他们，凭什么不带狗玩呢？

反正他们的战机起落架上都有我尿过的尿。

有时他们三人一天都待在基地，有时又早出晚归，空荡荡的地方随便我和其他狗们跑来跑去倒很好，但玩耍结束又很乏味。所以只要我一听见天上轰轰的声音，就立刻冲过去等着。Farrier从飞机里下来首先会亲我咬我鼻子，好像他才是狗。我围着他跑，一路去餐厅或是淋浴间，得到一块不怎么好吃的土豆或者趁他淋浴时玩水，听人类们讨论什么机动，战术，燃油，液压系统。

我一定是世界上待遇最高最博学的狗子。

春天的某日，在送走了Fortis三人后，本狗子一如既往地追着松鼠玩，它们在树干上绕圈的样子就像主人的战机在空中一样，直到夜里，他们还没回来。问问别的狗，别的狗都不知道，只知道他们往法国去了。法国，又很多小母狗的国度，他们不会是去干见不得狗的事了吧。

第二天，依然没有一架战机回来，出大事了，我的人类跑丢了！

第三天，第四天，终于在第五天的时候，别的狗子的主人给我的食盆里好心的舔了一份狗粮，不然我又得去林子里捉蛐蛐吃了。

第六天，我和别的狗以及一只猫交流了情报，我的人类可能在回家路上被德国人带走了。于是我们狗分三路去寻找他们。我还没跑出机场，就听见有个熟悉的声音对我喊。

“Farrier呢？”

说话的是Collins，他看起来好几天没睡，但他怎么问了我想汪他的问题呢？Farrier呢？你们不是一起走的吗？还有你的飞机呢？你怎么连飞机都没了，飞机就是你的狗，怎么了可跑丢了狗啊？

然而Collins仅仅给我的盆里填满干净水，然后就大步流星，消失在停机坪不远处一扇又一扇紧闭的房门后面。我蹲在门前，摇摇尾巴，表示理解他的急躁，但每次他从那些门后面出来，脸色都更阴郁一点。

在发动猫猫狗狗小鸟鸟在近处搜索走失人类的同时，我听见Collins和人大吵，“什么意思，MIA？失踪？”

我跑过去蹭了蹭他，毕竟他的飞机也跑丢了，他抱着我，没亲我，低声说，“我也想他。”

我低着头舔狗粮，Collins沉默着往嘴里塞食物，他吃了平时的三倍量，可以理解，他也丢了飞机，心里一定空落落的，我只好咬着他的裤腿让他停下。

之后由他负责我的饮食起居，我发现Collins是个细心的人类，他会给我按时添好狗粮和水，按时摸摸我的头，按时和我拍手，小跑。不过他不和我玩飞盘，不亲我咬我，也不和我洗澡。

Collins要带着我去另一个空军基地的那天，我咬了他的手。万一Farrier那个蠢货找到回家的路了怎么办？卑鄙的飞行员，居然将我关进了笼子，我对他大声汪了一白天。同时过去的还有其他几个飞行员，我们坐上火车，穿越农田和天空，我往外看了一路，可能能捡到Farrier呢？火车上的稻草里有一股牛粪味。

原来Collins是去领养新的狗的，不，原来他获得了一架新的飞机。Collins很没创意，他居然领回了一只和喷火一模一样的，喷火战机。我对他很失望，我试图偷偷溜回Feltwell，但不记得路，又被找了回来。

期间我学会了几个新词，外语词汇，集中营，敌后，偷袭，轰炸。

Collins的新狗（不对，新战机）停在长机的位置，用人类的话说，他升官了，但陪我玩的时间越来越少。他经常一下飞机，摸摸我的狗头，然后就一头栽倒在床上。或者什么话也不说，钻进一间办公室，出来时脸色黑的比Farrier都黑。

有那么一次，他被其他飞行员从驾驶室里拖出来，脑袋上扎着碎玻璃。医院是狗不能进的地方，我懂。

有一天，就是Collins从医院里出来的那天，他蹲下，摸着我的狗头，那么用力，他说他会找回Farrier，如果Farrier没有回来，就要我跟着Peter。他指了指旁边金发的飞行员。

本狗子当然不愿意了，凭什么，你们都没有Farrier那么会扔飞盘。咬他！

是的，Collins手上带着我的牙印起飞去了。

然后他就没回来。

我就知道他不是Farrier这样的好主人。

狗子我心灰意冷，三日不知肉味，趴在地上，Peter怎么拉我也不肯起来，瘦了好几斤，连水都不想喝，蛐蛐也不想捉，小鸟鸟喊我去树林里散步，我也不想去。

我就叼着Farrier的旧头盔，使劲儿啃，当肉啃，然后撕Collins留在屋里的制服裤子，撕烂，反正没人能管住狗了。然后我叼着它们，往树林里扔，蹭脏，蹭上一股土味，让他们找不到，哼汪！

可是狗想头盔和裤子，我就是一只没出息地狗，几天之后，只好跑到林子里去找头盔和裤子，一边嗅一边走，走的狗腿都断了，刨了好几个坑，还是没找到埋它们的那个地方。

奇怪。

狗不能再丢东西了，狗要找到它们，狗鼻子嗅了一路，气味却越来越浓郁了，不对不对，这不符合狗逻辑。狗脑子很疑惑——我失去了耐心，沿着气味一阵狂奔，然后狠狠地撞上一棵树，狗蛋，疼！

狗蛋，什么树撞狗那么疼。等等，是人腿？四条人腿？人什么时候有四条腿了？狗傻了，狗闻到非常熟悉的味道。我抬起狗头，两双手暴力的揉上了我的狗头。

是Farrier，是主人，他左右手缺了几根手指。

我扑倒了他，狂舔他脸上的泥土和干结的血迹，他们衣服破破烂烂，比头盔和制服裤子还烂，身上有血味和汽油味，还有伤口。

但，主人回来了！我要玩飞盘，跑圈圈，吃狗粮和干净水捉蛐蛐和小鸟鸟散步要在起落架上撒尿，我，还，要，长胖！

我听到Farrier和Collins在笑，他们在取笑本狗的激动。别以为我听不懂人话，Collins，你再笑，我就把你要Peter养我的事告诉Farrier。哼汪！”

***

“Collins，我的狗怎么老叫，你怎么养的？养傻了？”

“我想他只是在给你讲你缺席期间发生的事。”


End file.
